


Nothing Changes

by nevtelenwriting



Category: Snowpiercer (2013)
Genre: First Time, Growing Up, M/M, Nightmares, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 19:14:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1994637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nevtelenwriting/pseuds/nevtelenwriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Years tick by, and you watch over him as he sleeps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing Changes

**Author's Note:**

> It was only a matter of time before I got around to this. The relationship dynamic between Edgar and Curtis absolutely broke my heart and I've been drowning myself in the fanfiction I can find to relieve some of the pain from that movie.
> 
> Honestly, it was so good. Astounding movie. 10/10 would recommend (to anyone with a strong stomach).

_At 1, you're too afraid of crushing him with your weight. You don't sleep until you can hear the sound of his even breathing. You're awake every hour to check, anyway._

_At 2, you stop worrying. You sleep through the night and so does he._

_At 4, he's too old for a barrel anymore. He wants to sleep with you. You let him, but plaster yourself against the wall to keep from crushing him._

_At 5, you stop worrying about that, too. You both sleep better when you have an arm around his shoulders._

_At 6, you hate the idea of him getting too big that you can't make sure he still breathes evenly through the night._

_At 8, the bed underneath of you goes vacant. Everyone already knows it's now his._

_At 9, it's the first time you sleep alone in five years. It's a strange feeling. But he snores now, with even, loud breaths so you don't worry at all._

_At 10, he talks so much before he sleeps it doesn't feel like you have separate beds at all._

_At 12, people ask how the hell a child snores like a black bear. He asks you what that is, and you laugh._

_At 13, he still talks before he falls asleep. He starts asking about the two he found kissing the other day. Asks what it's like. It's the first time you tell him to shut up._

_At 14, twenty beds are vacant. He doesn't snore anymore. He doesn't talk. Instead he tosses and turns. He crawls into your bed one night and falls asleep without fitful dreams. He does it only once, but your bed feels colder afterwards, anyway._

_At 15, his whimpers are no longer from nightmares. You were never a light sleeper. He wants to crawl into bed with you but you can't. You can't. He keeps whimpering your name and you have to bite your hand and block out his uneven breaths._

_At 16, he does anyway. He crawls in and presses against you, and you're afraid of pressing back. His heat has never felt so stifling. It takes everything in you not to touch. He still asks, still asks._

_At 17, you stop worrying for the third time. You pin him with your weight and you taste his reverent pleas on your tongue. You cannot imagine never sharing your bed again._

_At 18, he talks through the night until he falls asleep. You don't sleep until you hear the sound of his even breathing. Nothing really changes._

**Author's Note:**

> Any comments or kudos or questions and feedback are all greatly appreciated.


End file.
